


Reading Aloud

by TheKeyMaker80



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, So damn soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyMaker80/pseuds/TheKeyMaker80
Summary: Steve and his lady friend lay together reading a book from his past life.Generic She/Her pronouns, no other defining physical traits used. 3rd Person Reader Insert.





	Reading Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> FYI The book they read in the fic is 'Of Mice and Men', so there are very minor mentions of death in this. Just a warning! Otherwise, read on and enjoy cute tooth-rotting sweetness below.

She could feel his chest rise and fall against her back with each breath he drew as she leaned into him. She closed her eyes, struggling to stay conscious to hear the end of the tale. The pleasant droning of the rain beating against the windows hadn’t eased off all afternoon and showed no signs of stopping. Stiff joints were a welcome reminder of how long she had spent in his arms as he read to her, and continued to do so, even in dim light far too dim.

“ _‘You hadda, George. I swear you hadda. Come with me.’ He led George into the entrance of the trail and up toward the highway.’_ ” Despite reading aloud for several hours, the rich baritone of his voice was still as smooth and slow as honey dripping from a spoon, and just as sweet to listen to as he read from the last page, low and soft in her ear. “ _‘Curley and Carlson looked after them. And Carlson said, “now what the hell ya suppose is eatin them two guys?’_ ”

The small book fell from his large hands, resting in the lap of the woman curled up against him. She squirmed slightly, arching her back into him as she stretched. A small smile grew on his lips as he watched her eyes droop closed, then flutter sleepily back open as she tried to stay awake.

“That was such a lonely story,” she mumbled into the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She drew a deep breath, inhaling his scent of fresh laundry and a lingering hint of leather. “How can you like this book so much?”

“You’re both right and wrong at the same time,” he replied, wrapping his strong arms around her middle, pulling her on top of him as he laid back on the sofa. “The bond of friendship is celebrated in this book. It’s all about how much better we can be when you have someone to look to for guidance and protection.”

She paused before groggily raising her head to look him directly in his blue eyes, her brows knitted together in a stern line. “He killed his best friend, Steve.”

“And it's heartbreaking for that very reason. He was his friend. The two were dreaming of a place that would allow them to live like brothers, where there would always be someone looking out for them,” He said, his own eyes fighting against the tiredness that began to wash over him. He’d never quite understood the themes of the book when he’d first read it. After all, he was only nineteen when it had first been published. But it wasn’t until his time spent on the frontlines in Germany with the Howling Commandos did he truly understand what it all meant.

“Then they should have fought for it, not shoot the other in the back of the head,” she grumbled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, shaking him from his train of thought. They became still once more, the steady beat of his heart lulling her to a sense of calm. His words about the book played over in her head, and she thought about how safe she felt in his arms, how safe she'd felt since he came into her life. As she teetered dangerously close to the edge of sleep, she forced herself to say one last thing, her voice barely louder than a whisper above the rain. “But I get what you mean though, about the whole ‘needing someone to look to for guidance and protection’ thing.”

He leaned his head against hers lovingly before pressing a soft kiss into her hair. “You know I’ll always be here for you, doll.”

She lifted her heavy head and gently bumped her nose against his before pressing her lips slowly, lazily, against his again and again until sleep crept its way into her bones.


End file.
